


【怪產】擁抱

by ansaamy12



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, 骨科向或親情向皆可
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: Newt不喜歡Theseus的擁抱。但有些時刻也沒什麼關係。※短篇





	【怪產】擁抱

Newt不太喜歡跟人有過多的肌膚接觸。

那並不是因為會感到冒犯，只是他看不大透人們究竟腦子裡都承裝著什麼樣的詭計，同時他也不想被任何人欺騙而傷害了他心愛的魔法生物們。自從Newt遇過幾回奸詐的狡猾商人為了利益犧牲許多生命後，再怎麼頑冥不靈或是未嘗世事，他總還是學乖了些許。  
當然另一點，他想過可能是個性，但更甚的應該還是因為自家的大哥吧。

Theseus是個完美至極，而值得令Scamander家族讚頌的強大巫師。他擁有Newt向來不曾擁有的光輝，真要說的話，Newt若將對方視作一種作品，肯定就像玻璃獸總喜歡收藏的那些剔透珍寶般，或許再更為明亮些。  
他們兄弟倆從小就總是Theseus喜歡站在Newt身後，打著哥哥的名義叮囑他該注意的小事，而Newt也知道他從未將對方完整的一段話銘記在心。隨後，對方就會強硬抱住了他，在他的耳邊又重述幾次直到他求饒著放過他。每回Newt總想掙脫對方的束縛，但卻又總是心有餘力而不足，因為年紀的緣故，他們兩人的力量還是有所差距。所以久了他就放棄了，任由對方去行使只有哥哥才擁有的小小權力以及散發那不知何來的歡愉。  
直至少年長作成年，他為研究而離家四處旅遊，年輕的Scamander還在沾沾自喜他終於可以逃離長兄那詭異關懷時，他又確信他錯了。

畢竟惡習總是特別難以剔除呀。

鑿於Newt常為了魔法生物以及他那三不五時就指使他來回奔波的老師，雖然有時也不過是藉口，但他與在魔法部高層埋頭苦幹的Theseus確實已是極少見面，這也造成了久別的擁抱似是拖慢了時間的流逝。  
或許是長處於林間河泊，Newt的嗅覺與味覺已是比以前都要來的靈敏，他會為了尋找生物蹤跡而舔拭腐土、親吻樹幹，所以要讓他注意到男人耳後新穎的橡樹苔以及雪松清香也不是件難事。

「你噴了新的香水？」Newt不常在對方擁抱時提問，因為親密動作會讓對方更願意開口回應，他就得再多忍耐那幾秒鐘。  
「嗯？對，你不喜歡嗎？」男人沒有鬆手的意願，只是逕自回答並問道。  
其實單就此他談不上喜歡或不喜歡，對於人類而言是香氣的東西，反倒有可能成了生物的劇毒，所以他的身上不曾染上任何一滴人造的香味，除非是為了得用特別氣味才能吸引來的生物才有可能。  
於是，Newt遲疑一會後搖搖頭。  
「沒有，很適合你。」

不過Theseus身上的氣味卻有點不同，因為那會讓他想起曾為了照顧一群還想不到要稱作何名的小傢伙而在森林深處過上的一個夜，鼻尖是被雨滴刷盡的清新，有著他也不曾深入研究的花草芬芳，當眼底佈滿星子，耳邊則是牠們的呼嚕聲。

而Newt就喜歡那樣的日子，所以今日的擁抱就久些吧，沒關係。

 

Fin.


End file.
